I'll put a spell on you Strange and Beautiful
by Dani-Starr18
Summary: The Tai Youkai Lord Sesshomaru is lonesome, and secretly watches a special someone. Based on the song by Aqualung: I'll put a spell on you ,Strange and Beautiful. Chapter 7 is on right now!
1. Chapter 1

Strange and Beautiful (I'll put a spell on you) Part 1

Writer's note: Just to let you all know, this is based on a song by Aqualung "the name of the song is the title", and that it is a Sesshomaru/Kagome ship.

_I've been watching your world from afar, _

_I've been trying to be where you are, _

_And I've been secretly falling apart, _

_I'll see. _

The Tai-Youkai Sesshomaru took graceful steps in the lush woods. Being silent, he watched and followed the group of people that were his half-brother's friends. There was that ingrid hanyou of a brother, Inuyasha, who was always too loud or too cocky. But it was typical for the average teenager demon. Then there was the wise yet pererted Monk Miroku, he silently laughed when he saw him go and grab Sango's butt. Sango, the demon killer, gave him a look of great dispise and pounded his face into the ground. He then saw the small fox demon laughing while riding the small-at-the-time Kilala, who is a cat demon.

Sesshomaru then looked at the beautiful Miko who was known as Kagome. Yes, she was a human none the less, but a Miko who knew her powers well. He sniffed the air for her wonderous scent of sweet honey and blossoms. To him, she was the most beautiful creature that he had ever seen in all his years. He then captured the scent of sandalwood and pine of Inuyasha who suddenly hugged Kagome. She gasped and then hugged him back. Sesshomaru already knew that Inuyasha loved her, and that she somewhat did in her scent, but she didn't know that Sesshomaru, the older brother of Inuyasha also had those feelings for her that the Ice Prince never was known to have. She always thinks of this Sesshomaru as a cold hearted demon, but soon she would see what I can really be, he thought to himself.

_To me, you're strange and you're beautiful, _

_You'd be so perfect with me but you just can't see, _

_You turn every head but you don't see me. _

He continued onto the night by following them and waited long into the night for them to fall asleep, especially Inuyasha. Sesshomaru was usually well to hide his scent, but to be careful, he did not want to be caught. The Ice prince had felt something that he had never felt in the longest time-loneliness. He longed for someone to be loved by and to be held onto but since he always kept his feelings inside and had the appearance of a soul made of stone. He watched Kagome as she kept talking to them as they slowly fell asleep. He watched as her hair would glide and be one with the soft wind and how she smiled. Her smile was one of her best attributes to him. He then slowly brought his eyes on to her toned legs and the short skirt she wore. He growled to himself and continued to wait.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha began to fall asleep. He is so cute when he begins to fall asleep, she thought to herself. But when will he tell me that he loves me? I really don't know anymore. She had always loved Inuyasha, but never really knew because of Kikyo and how ignorant he could be. She thought of all things until she came onto the thought of Lord Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's brother. To Kagome, he was very handsome, with his small yet brilliant gold orbs. He always looked like he was always so cold, and had no heart, but somewhere any demon has one, she thought to herself.

" I guess that I should head on back to my world," Kagome said. "I'll be back with many things! Bye!"

"Good-bye Kagome, and we'll stay here and wait for you." Miroku sighed. He then gave a strange smile and landed in the lush grass and fell asleep beside Sango. She checked on Shippo and since he was fast asleep, she packed her things and kept walking through Inuyasha Forest and onto the well, but she didn't know that she wasn't being followed...

Sesshomaru finally got up when he saw Kagome begin to walk away. He then reached into his hakima and grabbed a small satchet.

"My Koi, don't worry. This Sesshomaru will not hurt you..."

He then began to dash silently behind her and waited to finally pounce on his love-to-be. Not known to Kagome, she didn't know that the Lord of the Western Lands was running at full speed to sweep her off her feet. She suddenly heard rustling of bushes, but thought of it as a passing bird. She then heard a small whisper from far away,

"My Koi, don't worry. This Sesshomaru will not hurt you..."

She gasped at what she heard and thought, Oh my gosh! What did I just hear! Sesshomaru is following me? I better run back and get Inuyasha! But as she turned to run, she ran into the strong arms of a particular demon. Sesshomaru looked apon the grace that had come to him. He then drizzled the powder in the satchet on his claws and made a small cut on her neck. She slightly moaned in pain and then slumped into him. The powder was a light sleeping medicine and would keep her out until they were at the right destination.

Sesshomaru then smiled to himself for a succesful capture and summoned his Demon cloud to fly to his castle.

_I'll put a spell on you, _

_You'll fall asleep and I'll put a spell on you. _

_And when I wake you, _

_I'll be the first thing you see,_

_And you'll realise that you love me. _

That's the end of Part 1! Please read the next part because it's going to be a good story!


	2. Chapter 2

I'll put a Spell on You part 2

Writer's notes: Thank you soo much for the reviews! This is my very first story that I've done on and I didn't think that anyone would find it! (I had problems at first...:S) Anyways, Enjoy!

But before we get to our cute and fluffy Sesshy-Kun, let's see what the other group is doing...

(from part one...)

He then began to dash silently behind her and waited to finally pounce on his love-to-be. Not known to Kagome, she didn't know that the Lord of the Western Lands was running at full speed to sweep her off her feet. She suddenly heard rustling of bushes, but thought of it as a passing bird. She then heard a small whisper from far away,

"My Koi, don't worry. This Sesshomaru will not hurt you..."

She gasped at what she heard and thought, Oh my gosh! What did I just hear! Sesshomaru is following me? I better run back and get Inuyasha! But as she turned to run, she ran into the strong arms of a particular demon. Sesshomaru looked apon the grace that had come to him. He then drizzled the powder in the satchet on his claws and made a small cut on her neck. She slightly moaned in pain and then slumped into him. The powder was a light sleeping medicine and would keep her out until they were at the right destination.

Sesshomaru then smiled to himself for a succesful capture and summoned his Demon cloud to fly to his castle.

_I'll put a spell on you, _

_You'll fall asleep and I'll put a spell on you. _

_And when I wake you, _

_I'll be the first thing you see,_

_And you'll realise that you love me. _

Inuyasha and the others awoke the next day when mornings dew drops fell onto their cheeks. Inuyasha stumbled back onto the ground from his sturdy tree and quickly scratched himself. He then went to walk over to find the others and realized that Kagome was missing. Strange, Kagome is usually here by now...He thought to himself. Shippo was the second to wake up and screamed when he found Inuyasha looking at him.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing?" The young fox demon cried.

"Well, I was just seeing if you were up! That's all..."Inuyasha growled. "Where's Kagome?"

"I dunno, maybe she's late, but I swear I heard screaming last night..."

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha bellowed and suddenly smelled the scent of a particular Youkai. "How dare he! Sesshomaru has Kagome! I smell his arousal in the air! That bastard!"

"Well, let's go get her already!" The sleepy Sango complained.

They all quickly leaped onto Kilala and Inuyasha broke chase before them to get to Sesshomaru's castle.

_Sometimes, the last thing you want comes in first, _

_Sometimes, the frist thing you want never comes, _

_And I know, the waiting is all you can do, _

_Sometimes... _

Well, that got everything off of my chest, at first I didn't know how to continue, but all will be said for Chapter 3! Please don't be mad at me! I still have to think how I'm going to write it but it should be good! I'm sorry about how this chapter was soo short but it's just a continuation of the story and how Inuyasha will feel when he finds out that...Well, just wait and I'll tell you!


	3. Chapter 3

I'll put a spell on you (Part 3)

Now! Thank you for all of your kind reviews and now we're going to get to Sesshy-Kun and Kagome for the time being (I'm serious this time ;) But yes, we should continue on instead of me blabbing, eh? Now, onward then…

Kagome slowly opened her eyes from what seemed to be an eternity. She didn't exactly remember what had happened the night before, but had seemed to completely forget about it. She then realized what kind of room she was in. She gasped as she saw the immense size of the room and the sprawled walls painted in shades of red and gold, never seeming to end and yet change to the next. The large window to the outer balcony was covered by the silk draping curtains, which were driftly flowing with the breeze. Her bed was a four-post canopy with soft lush pillows and something strange yet amazingly soft was wrapped around her. She then found it to be a long and furry boa that she had clinged to in the night.

Where am I and what am I doing with Sesshomaru's boa? Kagome screamed inside of her head. She quickly jumped out of the bed untangling herself with the long boa and marched to the bathroom. She was amazed at the size of it also. Why would someone need a bedroom and a bathroom this big? The bathroom was an amazing glow of turquoise and a small yet usable spring was inside the bathroom. It was very beautiful, but Kagome had no idea where the heck she was. Noticing that she was not wearing her regular Blouse and Mini skirt, she was wearing a night slip and decided to see what was in the closet. She reached to grab the large mahogany handlebars of the closet to find the closet was filled with many garments of many colors. One that quickly caught her eye was a lavender kimono with a Violet ribbon. Even though she didn't know how to put a kimono on perfectly, she somehow did ok and headed out of the gigantic bedroom and into the corridor.

To see her surroundings, she was in a great hallway filled with sunlight. So it's only early day then, Kagome said to herself. The corridor was a marvelous piece, with large windows showing the sunrise from the east, and then it would be seen in the west. The corridor was painted in a sky blue to resemble the sky, and in the window she saw was a vast garden with many varieties of vegetables and herbs, and saw some workers in the field. Suddenly her ears picked up a small yet peculiar noise. The sound was muffled but she could swear she heard water running. Even though she hadn't taken a shower before leaving, she thought she would take one later but investigate for now. She slowly crept through the corridor hearing the noise that grew with each step. It came to the point where there was a stairway and a new level to her. She slowly crept up the steps until in the new hallway she found a door with big brass handles and a marvelous engraving of a dog in the door. She felt nervous, not knowing who owned such a house and what layed behind the door, but her curiosity was already brought down on her. She silently opened the door to hear the muffled sound no more, but a perfect stream of water and steam in the chamber beyond this one. The room seemed to be like an office, with many shelves and bookcases and a desk in the middle with a few lush floor pillows for guests to sit on. A sunroof was in this room to get a good lighting when working and then saw some of the portraits on the wall.

The one that caught her eye the most was a picture of a young woman. Of course by her looks she was obviously a demon, for no normal human would look so beautiful. The demoness had long silver hair that went farther than the photo did, and her eyes were a piercing blue. She had 2 stripes on both of her cheeks that were dark blue and had thin lips. Her pointed ears were easily hidden behind her bangs that covered her forehead, and also a mark. She couldn't put a finger on what the marking was though. She then decided to go to one door that seemed to be the origin of the noise, she quietly tiptoed to the new doorknob, which was silver and turned it. Kagome quietly walked in to find a large sauna or a bathroom, which was or is still in use. The running water and steam made her begin to sweat because it was soo hot. She walked through the area until she gasped and quickly hid behind a statue to hide from the stranger who had begun to walk down the stairs.

"Jaken, please leave me as I take my bath. Surely this Sesshomaru can bathe by himself, and go and find Rin to get her breakfast."

"Yes my Lord, I'll go and take the human and feed her something." Jaken mumbled and tried to leave as quickly as he could with his stubby feet.

What? Is Sesshomaru here as a guest? Or maybe he killed the owner of the house...but I do hope he'll leave soon, Kagome said.

Sesshomaru then walked over to the simmering hot spring. It was soo hot that he couldn't handle the heat from just wearing his armor and his hakima. He was thankful that he had left his boa with Kagome from last night, or it would have been bothering him now. He then stopped at a table where he began to remove his heavy armor.

Kagome then heard strange clunking noises from behind the statue. What could he be doing? She thought. She was too curious now to see what he was doing so she decided to take a look. It can't kill me right? Besides, Sesshomaru is simply relaxing, and then I can get the heck out of here! She shifted herself to find Sesshomaru removing his sturdy and heavy armor and hearing it clunk to the ground.

Sesshomaru then took off his boots and slowly began to pull his hakima. That idiot Jaken. From groveling he forgot how long he had left the spring to boil and now had gotten over controlled, he thought to himself. Kagome watched as Sesshomaru began to slip of the top of his hakima to show off his well-built chest and muscles. Wow and all under that flowing hakima...she thought. She noticed that he had gotten another left arm that had strangely looked identical to his old one. Wow, she thought, he's gotten the arms to look so...perfect. Kagome had just noticed that he also had two striped on his wrists and on his waist.

Sesshomaru the loosened the rest of his hakima and then began to soak in the spring. His hair gently overlapping his broad shoulders made him look so handsome with the never before seen physique to Kagome. She suddenly felt completely weird and funny as realizing that she was watching him bathe! Now's my chance to run! She got up without a sound and began to dash when she suddenly tripped on her sandals. Oh goodness how I hate these things! She screamed to herself. Sesshomaru heard a thud behind him and quickly turned around to see what was there. And there layed Kagome...beautiful, caring, passionate Kagome. Who was dressed up so beautifully yet baring her back to him.

Kagome heard water splashing and stayed still hoping to not be found by the Dog Demon. She then slowly turned and saw an almighty god standing in front of her. Baring it all.

Well, that's the end of Chapter 3! Wow, wish I were in Kagome sandals about now. Since I got some reviews on making my story much longer then what I had expected to be a "short story", I have decided to make it longer! Well, now I have to go write the romantic continuation of my Sesshy/Kag fic. Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

I'll put a Spell on you Chapter 4

Kagome was shocked when she turned around to find the Great Demon Lord staring at her when he was completely naked. He was very handsome and well fit and when she looked from head to toe, she realized what she was doing and turned around hiding her face which turned as red as a tomato. Oh my god! He's going to kill me I just know it! Inuyasha! Where are you? She screamed to her inner concious.

Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome. Why is she hiding her face from this Sesshomaru? He thought. She probably is embarrased for disturbing him none the less, he didn't even know that she was even here. He thought that she would still be asleep. He quickly turned from her and put on a robe that hung from the wall and put it on. He then walked back to her and brought her face to his.

"Kagome, it's alright. This Sesshomaru is not angry with you."

Kagome bumped inside of her. How did he know my name? He always used to call me Inuyasha's wench or Miko, what's going on here? Am I blushing? I AM! She tried to move her once again blushing face from Sesshomaru but he held her chin firmly.

"Don't be shy, I can read your thoughts, remember?" He laughed and then smiled.

Kagome then started to freak out. Why is he smiling? Yes he does look good when he smiles but I've never seen him even change his emotions like this!

"Don't forget I can still hear you, Kagome..." He said to her mind.

"Right..." She thought back to him and he slowly helped her up. He then gently rested both of his strong hands on her bending shoulders as Kagome tried to keep herself standing up because both of her legs felt like they were melting down. He then slowly brought his golden eyes to look into her brown ones.

"Kagome. It's just only the early day. Go back to your quaters and take a bath. You've already had a rough ride last night." He said to her.

"WHHAAAT! What do you mean by a rough ride you pervert!" She yelled.

Kagome then just realized what she had just said and then prayed to herself that he wouldn't kill her then and now. Sesshomaru then just gave her a cold look and then he smiled, and then started to laugh. Things are just getting weirder and weirder she thought.

"No, Kagome. I am not a pervert," He laughed. "But what I ment that it was a storm last night as I brought you to my castle. I kept you as dry as I could from the rain."

Kagome then remembered a small fragment from the night before. In the memory Kagome looked up and saw Sesshomaru's stoic face as he quickly flew on his demon cloud to what appeared as a Great Castle in the distance. She felt around herself as his boa covered her from the pouring rain and that he was holding her close to him, as if he was protecting her. One hand held her back from falling into the forest bellow her and one hand held her legs so she wouldn't fall the other way. And the rest of the memory that she remembered was a blood curdling scream or a monster as they quickly flew farther and farther from the sound together.

She then looked at him with such care and emotion that Sesshomaru nearly blushed also.

"Why thankyou, Lord Sesshomaru..." She spoke.

He then cleared his throat and looked the other way. " Whe-When you get back to your quarters, I'll escort one of my servants to help you, until lunch." He softly said to her.

"Until then..." She said and bowed and ran quietly out of the room.

Why do I feel so strange around him now? Well I guess I'll go and take my bath now and meet this new servant he was talking about, she said to herself.

Sesshomaru watched her as she quietly opened the silver doorknob and slip through to the next room. As the door closed, he smiled to himself, and then went back into his hot spring to finish his bath. He then thought and sang to himself because he never let anyone hear him sing. Not even Kagome for now...

_I'll put a spell on you,_

_You'll fall asleep_

_And I'll put a spell on you, _

_And when I wake you,_

_I'll be the first thing you see,_

_And you'll realize that you love me..._

Well that's the end of Chapter 4! I really liked this one because it's the first time I've ever thought if Sesshomaru could sing! (I thought it was cute anyways...:) ). Please post some review so I can get the inspiration to write this cute story of a normal girl and Her Dog Demon Lord...


	5. Chapter 5

I'll put a spell on you Chapter 5

Writer's notes: Yes I haven't written 'Writer's notes' for awhile but anyways, thanks again to all of you readers for your great reviews, and I'm thinking of starting another story but don't think I won't stop on this one! Why would I? Anywayz, I'll stop talking and let you guys read. Enjoy!

Two days after Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo had taken chase to rescue Kagome from the evil clutches of Sesshomaru (who's really not), it got to the point when they were too tired of chasing and took rest for what seemed to be an eternity for Inuyasha.

"What's taking you all so long? We have to go and save Kagome!" Inuyasha barked.

"Let us get some rest, Inuyasha!" Sango shouted. "For the past two days we've had to listen to your constant barking like-"

"We must go save my precious Kagome!"Miroku joined and continued on with his rant." We have to go save her before Sesshomaru-"

"SESSHOMARU DOES WHAT!"Inuyasha snarled.

There was a sudden silence to all the shouting that had gone in the clearing they settled in. As the three just stared at each other, Shippo stared at them and then turned from them to play with Kilala.

"What are you doing Shippo? Don't you _care _that Kagome isn't here?" Inuyasha yelled at Shippo.

"Well...maybe if we rested a bit instead of all this bickering maybe it would be sooner to get to Kagome! Get a brain Inuyasha..."Shippo silenced the hanyou.

Inuyasha then simply glared at Shippo and then bopped him on the head. He then huffed and then walked away from them to get some air. As he was walking, he collected his thoughts. That's what he always does when he gets to air-headed. It's like some of the times where he can't stand in anymore and then yells at Kagome. Kagome...where could you be? He thought.

Kagome walked down the regal corridor again that went to her room. Wow, I can't believe what just happened, Kagome thought. One strange thing after another, and Sesshomaru smiled! I wonder if I'm dreaming and sooner or later I'll wake up.

She then got back to the doors of her room. And as she was about to open it from the great handles on the door, a screeching halt dashed to her. Kagome screamed and looked around her but couldn't find anything.

"HEY! Show some respect! I'm down here!" The voice squeaked.

Kagome then looked down to find a cute, yet puffed up face of what appeared to be a young girl.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that anybody was here." Kagome said to the small person.

"That's alright," She huffed. "You were just walking too fast and I wanted to make a good first impression because for Lord Sesshomaru for wanting me to assist such a pretty lady like yourself t-"

"It's alright," Kagome blushed. "Everything is just going too fast in front of me right now."

"Well, let's get you inside! You don't want to be late for lunch!"

"But it's only morning!"

"Yes, well the sooner we start, the more time we have to chat."

The two then walked into her room and sat down on her fluffy bed and pillows.

"So..."Kagome said. "Who are you again?"

The young girl then stared at her for a couple of seconds and shouted.

"OH! I'm sorry for not introducing myself..." The girl chirped.

She then bounced off of the bed with a back flip and then posed.

"My name is Calypso Orchid Vei Jocasta Ilar," She smiled. "Or Orchid for short."

Kagome then got a better look at the young girl. She had bright teal eyes and Medium length Pink hair put into many ties and bows. She then wore a typical girl's kimono (which is shorter for them to run then adult kimonos) that was intricately designed with butterflies on the bottom right corner of her kimono. The butterflies were a mellow orange with blue and purple tips and the kimono was white and teal like here eyes. She then had small round lips and rosy cheeks. Then Kagome noticed her small yet pointy ears and the star marking she had on her left cheek.

"Um...are you a demon?" Kagome asked her.

The young girl then looked at her and then laughed. "Yes and no! I'm a hanyou, which is weird for me but my Mother was a close friend of Lord Sesshomaru, and my father was a cheerful and bright human. My family was from the central west."

"What happened to them?"

Orchid then looked at her sadly. Judging from her apparent face emotions, she didn't want to talk about it and Kagome felt bad for asking.

"I'm sorry for asking, Orchid. You don't need to tell me."

"Oh, but I don't feel bad about it. Lord Sesshomaru told me that my Mother had died from an illness that couldn't be cured by any human or demon. And my father had died off many years ago..."

"But it couldn't have been that long! You only look 9!"

"Don't let appearance fool you!" She chuckled. "I'm 455 years old and turning 456 in July."

Kagome shrieked and fell off of her bed and they both laughed for some time. They both finally settled down a bit and began to walk to the bathroom. Orchid raced over to the spring and started it by conjuring up a little magic. She then turned back to face Kagome.

"There you go. Your bath should be ready in moments, Lady Kagome."

"Oh, you don't have to call me Lady Kagome, Orchid," Kagome laughed. "Just call me Kagome. All my friends call me by that."

"Your friend?" Orchid asked her. Kagome nodded her head and she began to bounce around like a little girl. She may be 455, but she still acts like a child, Kagome said to herself. Orchid then stayed with Kagome for the remainder of the bath and got her ready for the Lunch with Sesshomaru.

And as for Inuyasha and friends (excluding Kagome for the time being), left their campsite in the later morning and made great haste for the castle wasn't far from them now...

That's the end of Chapter 5! I had to bring Inuyasha and the others back into the story because it's going to be a part in the chapters to come. Chapter 6 should be up soon!


	6. Interactive chapter!

Hi! Wanted to try something different and interactive for you all out there! I want to know in your opinion on how the story should steer to the next chapters. If you're a big Sess/Kag fan, you'll want to say "OH MAKE YOU TWO FALL IN LOVE FOREVA!", or if you dispise Kagome or Sesshy for the fact they could be something, say "Convince the two to fall apart and snatch Sesshy/Kagome to be my own...hehehe", but I may track you down for that...grr just kidding! hahaha! But here we go now! Also check out my new story called "Jezebel" that's going to be the beginning of a big story that I'm currently writing! (Plus this one!) It's just that I've been very very busy with school lately...which sucks :'(. But...now here we go!

You fall face first into the ground as you come face to face to that of a very angry, enraged dog demon with his bright red eyes with teal pupils and his two magenta stripes pulsing. Yes, it wasn't your fault that you caught him being emotional and yes singing (but you can't even remember how you got there in the first place 0o), but now your main objective was to run.

Sooner or later, your legs began to crumble and you finally fell into the lake that was in front of you. Being completely wet, you mumble to yourself and find the handsome face of a young taiyoukai, his eyes and stripes still the same.

"State why a someone like yourself was in my quarters before I remove your head and keep it as one of my keepsakes."

You somewhat squeal in the fear he brings and softly speak. Too bad he can't even hear you even with his accute hearing.

"State your reasons and then I'll spare you! you pathetic creature".

You say:

"Excuse me! I'm a human being!"

"How dare you insult another demon like yourself!"

He suddenly turns around from his pacing back and forth and his eyes set back to his normal colour-- two dazzling golden orbs show their icy stare into your warm ones.

"I'm terribly sorry, but how rude of you! My own quarters!"

The Tai-Youkai then storms back and leans against the lush abundant tree and stares at the lake. You, feeling sorry for shouting like you were, walk to him and sit beside him. He doesn't look back at you and you humbly sit there, feeling you are somewhat making him feel better.

"What do you want?" He says, not looking at you and continuing to gaze at the rippling waters.

"I'm sorry for yelling like that. But tell you the truth, I had no idea how I got there."

"Well somehow you did". He softly growls at you, still looking onward. His hand moves and grasps on the fur that lies on his left shoulder and his claws gently glide on each hair, making a somewhat peaceful chime as it echoes through the air. From the waves a giant carp jumps from the water, flapping it's fins as it goes higher and higher, and then does a dive back into the saphire water, creating even more ripples then before it jumped.

Things seem to be much more calmer, so you decided to ask him about the scene you saw earlier. You turn yourself so you're completely looking at him and you fold your arms into eachother.

"So, about that scene earlier...do you like that girl? What's her name...Kagome?"

Suddenly he looked as if he froze. Hopefully you think that it was ok to ask him about it now and you hope that he doesn't go demon on you. Instead he turns back to face you and his face looks surprised.

"You know her name? How long were you there?" he asked you.

Thankful, you give a sigh of relief and you answer him.

"I got there right after you put on your robe, don't worry."

He somewhat gives a sigh also and then you laugh. He looks at you funny but instead he continues to keep talking.

"Heh. You know that girl? She is my half-brother's love also. I wonder if he knows that I have her. But right now I'm trying to convince her about something..."

You look at the demon puzzled.

"About what?"

"N- nothing. It doesn't matter.." He then turns his head for a second and you almost catch him blushing. Instead you keep your thoughts to yourself and you wait for him to continue.

"Well, anyways. I'm waiting for her until lunch to have a chat with her. I do not want to be interupted, so I'll have to fling my stupid toad demon retainer a couple of miles, so that it'll take him most of the day to return."

You laugh, and he also laughs which is also strange. The sun began to keep coming up from the east as the light began to flood over the lake and the green grass.

"I have a suggestion on what you can do..." you say.

He then turns himself back to you, his silver bangs slightly flowing over his eyes as the a soft breeze past by.

"What's your genious idea then, oh wise one?" sounding sarcasticly.

"..."

Now the rest is up to you! Please review or email to me what you think what else they should do...:) Thanks for reading! Oh and also don't forget to read my new intro one-shot story "Jezebel" that should be up anytime now. Bye Byez!


	7. Chapter 7

Sesshomaru walked his way down the path that led back into his castle. He looked as his human servants trembled in fear and ran down the cobblestone pathway with each step. What cowardly this race is, he thought. Except for those very few that break the barrier... and at that moment a small figure ran straight into the tall lord.

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA!"

"Hello Rin..." Sesshomaru said quietly.

The little girl looked so pleased to see her lord. Her bright chocolate brown eyes gleamed as the sun picked up speed in the east. She started to play with her small ponytail and glanced back up at him.

"Sesshomaru-Sama?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Is that pretty girl walking down the hallways Kagome? Isn't she supposed to be with your brother Inuyasha and his friends?"

He somewhat shook and fell to the ground as the little girl kept pinning him with even more questions. He shook his head and got back up to pick the little girl from the ground. He then put her on his shoulder and looked back at her.

"There'll be a time for that, Rin."

They continued to chat as they walked down the long path until they went onto a bridge. The bridge brought a view to a secret, secluded area only for the Dog Demon Lord. He would sometimes go there to relax or to think...or when he had "special" guests, he brought them there for awhile. Today Kagome would be his "special" guest (since she had been staying here for now), and then he would weave his magic (and words) to her. He brought his hand back up to tickle Rin. She began to giggle and would softly tap Sesshomaru's hand. They continued to walk upwards to the great marble steps and into the main corridor. When they got there Orchid was there looking at him.

"Good morning, Lord Sesshomaru!" Orchid said as she did a small curtsie.

He nodded his head to her and she continued to walk by his side. She had to keep up though, her small feet didn't move as fast as Sesshomaru's did.

"Sesshomaru, it's nearly noon! Are you not to prepare for your lunch with Lady Kagome?"

Rin then looked back at Orchid and then back at Sesshomaru. He somewhat looked angry with Orchid to bring back up the flooding questions again. He then pretended to not hear Rin as he continued to walk onward.

"Lord Sesshomaru-Sama is having lunch with Kagome? Does Lord-Sesshomaru like pretty girl? Does Kagome like Sesshomaru-Sama?" She then got confused by her own questions. She then bounced off the ground for a brief second. Sesshomaru and Orchid glanced back at the five-year-old girl.

"Rin tell Kagome-chan that Sesshomaru-Sama like her!" and with that she then bolted down the hallway.

Shocked, Sesshomaru froze as Orchid watched on and laughed until she couldn't breathe. He gave her a quick glare and bolted after the little girl, catching up to her in breif seconds. He then walked back with the cheerful Rin and continued to walk until he found Jaken, who was obviously stuffing himself with the leftovers from Breakfast.

"JAKEN!" The Tai-Youkai's voice boomed and sent the little toad demon to his stubby feet. He then turned and his big yellow eyes looked bigger than before.

"Yes, My Lord? " trembled the small form.

"Why weren't you with Rin this morning? I found her all by herself in the fields!"

"Well, I was still hungry and..."

"Your stomach can wait! And for that I'll have to make you the main course for dinner!"

Jaken gulped and then sneered at the little girl who was cheering away for their Lord. He then sighed and answered to Sesshomaru's threat.

"What do you want me to do, Lord?"

"Take Rin with you and give her a bath. I want her and you to be ready and proper to be properly introduced to Lady Kagome."

"INUYASHA'S WENCH!" Jaken screamed.

Rin plugged her ears at the sound and Sesshomaru looked like he was going to either kill him by putting his hand through his gut or decapitating him with one swift movement of his arm. Instead he took the toad demon outside and booted him into the mountains.

Rin laughed at told her Lord,

"Jaken-Sama won't be here until dinner now!"

"I know, Rin. Orchid will give you a bath and get you ready for lunch," He then turned his stoic glance at the distance to Orchid. "I also want Orchid to be ready to have lunch with us also."

Orchid then gave a suprised look and then her happiness turned into the face of what appeared to be a tempertantral 9-year-old.

"Just when I had my 2 hour break! I say I never get a break in this job. Come on, Rin."

She went to reach out for Rin's hand but instead Rin ran and hugged Sesshomaru.

"Bye, Sesshomaru-Sama".

She then turned to face Orchid and walked behind her. Glancing back until she had gone up the stairs and into her chambers.

Now, to have alittle of my fun...Sesshomaru thought. He slowly turned upwards up the spiraling staircase that was completely covered in gold and he gently held the handle bars, his claws clicking all the while. He then started to walk through the hallways and then up another flight of stairs until he came to the door east of his own chambers. At first he knocked on the door, and there was no answer. Typical, of a woman to not be ready on time. He then knocked on the brass handle bar again and there wasn't an answer. The third time he nearly had ripped off the handlebar. Some thing must be wrong, he thought to himself, and found the spare key under the floor rug in front of the door. He put the key in and turned in different rotations like a lock would. The door suddenly made a clunking noise, and the door opened. He then put the key back under the floor rug and entered the room. He looked all over the room and even in the bathroom, but Kagome wasn't there. He looked under the bed and grabbed his furry boa that he had left with her back on. And to think I completely forgot about it...at least I'm in my own territory and not that of another demon. He then decided to go out onto the balcony and there she was. Kagome was wearing a deep emerald kimono which brought out her raven locks and her sparkling grey eyes. Her hair was put up and held with two polished mahogany sticks. He couldn't udder the words that he wanted to tell to her just then, and at that moment Rin bumped into him and looked at Kagome.

"Wow..." Rin uttered under her breath. She then pulled on Sesshomaru's sleeve but he didn't move.

"Sesshomaru-sama, Kagome-chan looks beautiful..."

Kagome smiled and knelt down at the young girl. Rin still looked so shocked to see Kagome all done up instead of the short short skirt that she always saw her in. She then looked back up to find the strong and usually stoic lord, who's emotions seemed to be smothered in a cloud (or looking to be flustered). She giggled and then smiled.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin shouted.

Sesshomaru finally awakened from his sudden sleep and looked back down at the little girl. He put his right hand into his silver bangs as if to brush away the swift pink blush that was across his face. When the hand left his face, the normal ivory skin glowed (as did his golden eyes), and the stoic face had returned.

"Well, we shall go and eat our lunch. Come Kagome and Rin."

And as quickly as he had acted, he turned and began to walk towards the stairway and to the garden, as Rin and Kagome followed him down the path.

**I finally finished it! This chapter has been awhile and I'm sorry if I've kept anybody waiting, but I wanted a little more of a longer chapter. Please review and I will start to write the next chapter of the strange yet cute love story -**


End file.
